Many vehicle operators find that, for any particular vehicle, the entire perimeter of the vehicle is not visible through the vehicle windshield, window glass and rear view mirrors. Areas in the perimeter of the vehicle not visible in the mirrors or through the glass are referred to as blindzones.
Blindzone object detection and signaling systems are developed with the objective of alerting vehicle drivers of other vehicles in the potential blindzones.